


Everything is Reinako

by unhappy_april



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Love, Romance, Yuri
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappy_april/pseuds/unhappy_april
Summary: Serie de One Shots de mi pareja favorita: Rei Hino y Minako Aino. Este shipp es mejor conocido como Reinako.





	1. Venus Issues

**Author's Note:**

> Especial del 14 de Febrero, día del amor y la amistad. 14/02/2019  
Recomendación de música: Daddy Issues-The Neighbourhood.

En día como cualquier otro, tratando de averiguar qué es lo que busca el enemigo, empezamos a sospechar de una tienda donde rentaban películas, pues repentinamente todos iban ahí, diciendo que 'era la mejor tienda para buscar películas románticas' según testimonios de adolescentes; Usagi logró conseguir un disco de esos y trató de leerlo en el centro de videojuegos pero nada. Ami se quedo analizando el disco, Usagi desapareció mientras que yo y Makoto íbamos a ver que estaba sucediendo con la gente. De un momento a otro, ya nos estábamos transformando para atacar a Zoisite.  
Mercury, Jupiter y yo tratamos de detenerlo y obligarlo a decirnos que era lo que querían exactamente. De la nada, un presentimiento me invadió y pronto un Aura obscura nos envolvió, la reina Beryl. Así como la vi, nos atacó sin pensarlo. Los ojos se me nublaron por el impacto tan fuerte que recibí al ser lanzada al suelo.

—¡Curación lunar, al máximo!—vaya, Usagi había llegado. Trato de ayudar a las personas que se encontraban ahí. Entonces note que Zoisite iba hacia donde ella. Se escuchaban gritos, sollozos, discursos, más los latidos de mi corazón, presintiendo algo, un Aura pero no obscura, era distinta, llena de color quizás... ¿Esa aura sería nuestra salvación está vez?

Un rayo logró atravesar a Zoisite, todas nos quedamos perplejas. Pronto, la reina Beryl se llevó a Zoisite en brazos, derrotado. Eso me hizo recobrar el aliento y buscar con la mirada a quien quiera que salvó a Usagi.  
Nuestras miradas fueron a dar a un edificio bastante alto, donde la silueta de una chica resaltaba a la luz de la luna.

—¿Sailor V?—todas nos asombramos. ¿Acaso Sailor V era real? Pues sí, es real, nos ha salvado.

—Su uniforme es diferente al que se supone es Sailor V.—solté al mismo tiempo que la inspeccionaba, note que rió un poco, su mirada se cruzó con la mía, el símbolo de la luna en su frente relucía tal y como si fuera una princesa, entonces ella era nuestra princesa.

Bajó hasta dónde estábamos, nos acercamos a ella y verificar su autenticidad. Pero tan solo estar cerca, sentí la calidez y un Aura pura.

—Deben tratar de recordar su pasado, pero me alegra verlas de nuevo...—sonrío con tanta modestia, era simplemente hermosa.—Mercury—Ami se acercó a estrechar su mano.—Jupiter—Makoto sonrió y le estrecho la mano.—Mars—acerque mi mano derecha y la tomo de una manera suave para luego colocar ella su mano derecha y cubrirla con ambas manos. Entonces recuerdos de un futuro incierto nublaron mis pensamientos.

Me soltó, hablo un momento con Sailor Moon, mientras que su gatito Artemis nos explicaba que el videojuego de Sailor V había sido todo este tiempo como un entrenamiento y que sin querer había mejorado nuestras habilidades.

Entonces se quitó la transformación, dejando ver a una chica linda de 14 años, cabellera rubia con un lazo rojo en la cabeza, la mirada tierna con los ojos azul marino y su uniforme de segundo de secundaria.

—Esta es mi apariencia normal.—dijo y nos guiño el ojo.—Soy Minako Aino y voy en segundo de secundaria.

Así que todas nos quitamos la transformación, nos presentamos, charlamos un poco y luego ella se disculpó diciendo que tenía que irse a casa. Entonces todas acordamos vernos en el centro de videojuegos Crown al día siguiente.

Y así como así nos despedimos. Estaba tan intrigada por la llegada de la princesa, era hermosa, sin duda iba a protegerla... Pero esos recuerdos... Cuando toco mi mano, la calidez de sus manos a pesar de que llevábamos guantes quizás se coló sin querer. Negué con la cabeza, si seguía pensando solo en ella no iba conciliar el sueño.

[ 🌈 ]

Pasaron los días, mientras conocíamos un poco más a Minako, yo opté por decirle simplemente Mina-chan. Literalmente nos la pasábamos bien jugando videojuegos, fuimos a el parque de diversiones para que ella lo conociera, fuimos a todos los lugares donde Usagi juraba que habían los mejores postres y tenía razón. Pero siempre había un punto donde ella quizás se sentía incómoda pues solo volteaba a verme y hacía un gesto que tome por melancólico.

Al día siguiente habíamos ido al centro comercial a comprar unos cuantos accesorios y ropa, claramente. Mientras estaba en un mostrador observando un collar en oferta pude ver a Mina sentarse en un sillón cercano al mostrador, giré mi rostro y nuestros ojos coordinaron, le sonreí y ella intento devolverme el gesto pero de nuevo quizás sin pensarlo o por instinto, su rostro bajo al suelo.  
¿Qué le sucedía? Estaba llegando a un punto en el que imaginaba que tal vez yo le desagradaba, así que hablaría con ella para arreglarlo.

—¡Chicas!—grito Usagi ya transformada en Sailor Moon.

—¿Qué sucede ahora?—dije frunciendo el ceño, preguntándome porque rayos Usagi o las demás no se habían reportado por el comunicador.

—Es... Kunzite—dijo Minako una vez que se asomó hacia abajo, en el primer piso.  
Así que ambas procedimos a transformarnos.

[ 🌈 ]

El día había sido bueno, dentro de lo que cabía ya que habíamos recibido ahora otro ataque pero esta vez de Kunzite. Lo perdimos de vista gracias a la fuerte lluvia que se estaba creando. Ya que la pelea fue cerca del centro comercial, decidimos entrar por nuestras bolsas de compras y luego Usagi uso su curación lunar para restablecer a algunas personas dañadas.

Como pudimos, llegamos a la sala de videojuegos para destranformarnos. Luna sugirió que regresáramos mañana para realizar pruebas y analizar datos ya que si nos quedábamos empapadas íbamos a agarrar un resfriado y en ese momento no estábamos como para aguantar una situación así.  
Ami había visto el clima por televisión, así que había traído su paraguas, Makoto siempre deja el suyo en el canasto, Mina-chan también había traído el suyo mientras que Usagi y yo no habíamos oído siquiera que iba a llover.

—La casa más cercana es la de Ami, ¿qué tal si la acompañamos?—dijo Mina-chan.—Después sigue de paso la de Makoto y luego la de Usagi...

—Si, así pueden compartir paraguas ya que algunas lo olvidaron.—dijo Artemis mirándonos a Usagi y a mí. Yo solo levante los hombros, Usagi se rió un poco y luego se rascó la nuca para cubrir su error.

—Sí, ¿por qué no?

—Entonces hay que salir ahora si no queremos resfriarnos.

Todas salimos, Ami abrió su paraguas primero y Luna la acompaño, luego Makoto y Usagi se le pego enseguida junto con Artemis cuando yo creí que iban a querer estar cerca de Mina-chan. Así que me tocó compartir paraguas con ella.

—¿Vamos?—sonreí. La verdad tenía muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con ella, asentí y me pegue un poco a ella para cubrirme de las pocas gotas que me pudieran salpicar.

Al poco rato, Ami y Makoto se habían quedado ya, y Usagi iba sola con el paraguas que le había prestado Makoto. Ambos felinos iban en sus hombros. Íbamos haciendo una serie de preguntas extrañas sobre nuestras cosas favoritas.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus flores favoritas?—insistió Mina-Chan luego de que a Usagi se le ocurriera la pregunta.

—Las casablancas.—solté luego que tan solo recordara la paz y tranquilidad que me brindaban esas flores.

Pronto llegamos a la casa de Usagi, nos despedimos de ella, de Luna y de Artemis que le había rogado a Mina pasar un rato con ellas, esta acepto.  
Así que solo quedamos ella y yo. Me sentí un poco nerviosa pues no sabía ni qué decirle.  
Al tratar de cruzar la calle, ella casi tropieza de no ser porque ella se sostuvo de mi antebrazo izquierdo y por reflejo la sostuve con la mano derecha, aún así su pie había caído en un charco de agua.

—Cuidado, Mina.—fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle y ella se ruborizó.

—Es muy noche...—hizo un puchero al notar su zapato mojado.—¿No quieres quedarte en mi casa?—nada más de oír eso me dio un escalofrío en la espina dorsal, sonreí para que no notará mis nervios.

—No quiero molestar.

—No molestas a nadie. Vivo sola. Además, faltan muchas cuadras para llegar al templo Hikawa y no he sido la única que ha pisado charcos.

Ambas reímos. Ante su insistencia no puede negarme más. Dimos la vuelta en la calle que casi no estaba alumbrada, a obscuras la casa daba terror pero supuse que de día tendría un mejor aspecto. Su casa era bastante amplia para vivir ella sola, era bastante acogedora y me sentí como en casa de inmediato.  
Me quite los zapatos enseguida, ella rápidamente saco unas pantuflas. Me quede quieta y solo vi como ella iba de un lado a otro.

—Ven, ven.—me guío hasta un pasillo.—Esta es mi habitación—entonces comenzó a sacar toallas y una pijama.—Tienes suerte de que había lavado esto, Rei-chan.

Sonreí por cómo me había llamado, luego quién sabe que cosa había hecho, pues había salido de su casa, luego entro otra vez y fue a su cocina a checar el calendario.

—¿Qué haces?—me cruce de brazos y me di cuenta que mi ropa estaba un poco mojada.

Un terrible trueno cayó, haciendo que ambas nos sobresaltaramos, para nuestra mala suerte, la energía eléctrica se había ido y toda la casa de Minako quedó en penumbras, sin dudarlo ambas nos abrazamos en consecuencia del miedo.

—No sabía que llovería así de fuerte.—le dije.

—Creo que no vez las noticias, Rei-chan.—dijo haciéndose a un lado y terminando con el abrazo.—Creo que me da miedo meterme a bañar así...

—¿Y ahora?

No dijo nada, pero sostuvo mi mano con fuerza y con la otra fue palpando la pared para guiarse y a paso lento llegamos a lo que parecía la cocina, de un cajón de la alacena saco veladoras de cumpleaños, reí; eso no nos iba a servir por mucho tiempo. Entonces hurgó en lo más profundo y encontró unas veladoras más grandes.

—¿Tienes una casa así y no tienes lámparas de emergencia?—le dije en broma. Ella volvió a ignorarme. Por suerte encendió la veladora con un encendedor y no con cerillos. Me entregó otras tres veladoras más y me volvió a tomar de la mano, guiándome quien sabe a dónde.

—Mira, quizás te suene ridículo pero me da miedo la obscuridad. El plan es que nos turnamos para bañarnos mientras la otra espera afuera.

—¿Es en serio?

Gracias a la luz de la veladora llegamos a su habitación, ella tomo sus cosas y con algo de vergüenza tomé las que ella me había prestado.  
Ahora me guío hasta el baño, era enorme. ¿De dónde tenía para semejantes lujos?  
La luz de la veladora se reflejó en el azulejo del baño.

—¿Quieres entrar tú primero?—no me dejó terminar y había salido del baño.—Me avisas cuando hayas entrado ya

Suspiré un poco ante la incomodidad, sin saber cómo había pasado todo esto. Una vez adentro de la regadera, le hice una seña y Mina entró. Gracias al cielo y por la poca iluminación no se veía mucho a través de las cortinas que eran obscuras.  
Mientras mi cuerpo se calentaba, después del frío y el agua del clima de afuera Minako empezó a hablar de cosas triviales, decía algunas cosas sin sentido pero me hacían mucha gracia.  
Al cerrar la llave, Mina-chan se acercó a la cortina.

—Ten, Rei—y me pasó las toallas.

—Gracias.

Salí y me sonrió. Entonces decidí salir tal y como ella lo había hecho.

—¡Ya entra!

—Hace frío haya afuera—dije tratando de romper el hielo.

—Te dejé ahí tú pijama, puedes cambiarte ya.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Gracias Mina-chan.—así que aproveche que no estaba hablando para ponerme el pijama con miedo a romperlo a pesar de que somos del mismo molde. Luego de que el agua dejo de correr yo quice ser igual de amable y pasarle su bata y toalla.

—Gracias.

—¿Quieres que salga para que puedas ponerte el pijama?—¿Pero que rayos? Es obvio que debo salir. Y entonces lo hice, espere unos minutos hasta que salió.

—Oye Rei, ¿Quieres tomar una taza de té?—me pregunto así sin más.

—Claro. Gracias por tu hospitalidad Mina, en verdad. Llevamos muy poco tiempo de conocernos y...—me interrumpió.

—Eso es una vil mentira. Nos conocimos una vida pasada, eso no es poco.—reí ante su broma. Me tendió su mano para guiarme de nueva cuenta a la cocina. No dijimos nada después de eso, simplemente tomamos el té para permanecer nuestro interior un poco más tibio. Y ya no sentía un silencio sepulcral, más bien era bastante tranquilizante.

[ 🌈 ]

—¡Hora de dormir!—gritó Minako desde algún punto de su casa mientras yo admiraba todo lo que tenía en su pared como pósters enmarcados, figuras de acción y esas cosas.

—¿Te ayudo a sacar cobijas?—le grite dirigiéndome a su habitación con una vela en mano, esperando a que no lo hubiera hecho sin mi. Sin embargo no estaba sacando nada, simplemente ya estaba a obscuras con una vela en la mesita de noche, en su cama, dentro de sus sábanas.

—Creí que me traerías cobijas para que durmiera en el sofá.—dije recargándome en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Por qué te mandaría a dormir al sofá?—luego hizo un golpecito en el lado vacío de su cama. Tragué saliva.

—¿Quieres que duerma contigo?—realmente pensé que era de broma.—Ya, dame una cobija.

—Rei, es en serio. Quiero que duermas aquí.—fue por mi, tiro de mi antebrazo con delicadeza, sin más me sentó en la orilla de la cama.—Cierra los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Anda. Ciérralos.—sin estar muy segura, los cerré. Escuche la respiración de Minako muy cerca de mi rostro, mis párpados se tensaban, quería abrirlos, definitivamente.  
Entonces las manos de Mina acariciaron mi rostro, mis facciones, con su dedo índice delineó mis labios una y otra vez. Luego con ambas manos acarició mis brazos de arriba a abajo hasta que se canso y subió por el camino hasta llegar a mis hombros y delinear mi clavícula, sus manos comenzaron a temblar al deslizarse un poco más abajo y parar en seco.

El recuerdo que había surgido en mi mente una vez que nos dimos mano, esa imagen en la que parecíamos unidas, ¿pero ella era la princesa? ¿Eso no significaba que estaba rompiendo algún protocolo?

—No soy la princesa.—abrí los ojos y vi a una Minako llena de lágrimas. Fruncí el ceño y abrí la boca para decir algo pero no pude.—En realidad, soy la líder de las Sailor guardians. Soy Sailor Venus. La Sailor regida por el planeta del amor.

—¿Venus?—de la nada, todo me pareció muy claro, parecía haber recordado un poco más acerca de mí; ella asintió más, rompiendo en llanto. Me acerqué más a ella y de inmediato le empecé a limpiar sus lágrimas.—¿Por qué lloras?

—Tengo la responsabilidad de proteger a todos y no quiero que volvamos a pasar por la misma desgracia. Además he estado queriendo tener este momento contigo porque quería que está vez termináramos juntas, como en ese futuro incierto.—ella seguía llorando, la tome por la nuca y la recargue en mi pecho, le acaricie el cabello. En este momento era mejor que se desahogará.

—Tranquila, Mina. Desahógate, déjalo salir—se aferró más a mi. Y la abrace con fuerza.

—Es que debo parecer patética ahora. Primero pretendo tener seriedad, fingiendo ser la princesa y ahora estoy aquí, ¡como un bebé llorón!

—No puedes estar así todo el tiempo, todos tenemos problemas, tampoco es bueno que te guardes las cosas, mira como te pones—le alce la cara, nuevamente le limpie las lágrimas.

—Es que... A veces quisiera que nuestros reencuentros fueran diferentes, de diferente forma, sin este destino, sin... Esta misión.

Me quede observando cómo me miraba mientras más lágrimas le salían sin cesar, parecían un grifo abierto.  
Esta misión era una locura, sin embargo la disfrutaba mucho, aunque nunca había escuchando una opinión distinta. Quizás una relación formal solo podría darse en otra ocasión...  
Pero ahora mismo podría corresponderle, porque me veo reflejada en su mirada de hoy, de hace una semana y de hace unos siglos.

—¿Qué piensas?—me preguntó minutos después cuando su llanto ya había cesado un poco.

—En lo que sea que tú estés pensando.

Con sutileza tome su barbilla, delineé con mi dedo índice en contorno de sus finos labios rosados y la acerque más a mí. Nuestras respiraciones chocaron así como nuestros labios, primero fue un beso suave, y después empecé a acostumbrarme a su boca, jugar un poco con su lengua y sentir que de alguna manera nos conectábamos y sellábamos algo.

Nos separamos luego de quedarnos sin aliento. Nos miramos para luego tirarnos a reír. Ahora yo empezaba a llorar pero de alegría.  
Ambas nos fuimos a un lado de la cama, ella el derecho, yo el izquierdo. Nos cubrimos con las sábanas.

Mina poco a poco se acercó a mí, yo la atraje por completo. Nos quedamos abrazadas mientras tratábamos de conciliar el sueño, al tiempo que yo acariciaba su cabellera rubia.

No es la princesa, pero quiero protegerla y no me importa cuantos problemas tenga Minako o Venus, simplemente no quiero dejarla ir, no quiero que llore en brazos de nadie más, quiero que esté aquí a mi lado, aunque haya mil y un cosas que nos digan lo contrario. De ser así yo huiría y me escondería con ella.

[ 🌈 ]


	2. Sólo Cartas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es un poco corto porque lo escribí para un concurso en Amino xD ¡gANEE!

«¿Cómo puedo decírselo?» esa pregunta daba vueltas una y otra vez en mi cabeza. «¿Acaso esto es real?»

De verdad que estaba muy confundida, bien: nuestras personalidades suelen repeler de vez en cuando pero entonces me pierdo en su mirada con esos ojos azules un poco apachurrados, casi al borde del llanto después de haberla reprochado de algo que había hecho mal y ya ni siquiera recuerdo que era pero, rayos... ¡Minako era tan linda!

«No puedes solo llegar y decirle: "oye Minako eres la persona más boba que conozco pero... Eres muy hermosa y quiero que nos casemos ahora"» pensé para luego darme un golpe en la frente, si hago espose giro voy a asustarla... Estaba a punto de que mi cerebro explotara cuando mi abuelito me llamo.

—Rei, por favor, ¿podrías llevar estas hojas para la tienda del templo?

—Claro abuelo, enseguida—le sonreí y me lleve una buena pila de hojas decoradas, últimamente se estaban vendiendo muy bien ya que las chicas comúnmente las llenaban con deseos de tener un novio próximamente...  
Fue ahí donde se me ocurrió. Rebusque entre todos los diseños y me deje llevar por una con decorados de flores amarillas, y corazones; la verdad es que eran muy cursis, justo como yo ahora, quizás cupido me había flechado.  
Con mi mano derecha tome la pluma con tinta, tenía miedo de escribir, de arruinarlo pero pronto las palabras salieron a flote y conforme mis sentimientos se plasmaban en aquella carta me daba cuenta que esa rubia me había envenenado con su tremenda dulzura.  
Tan pronto termine, firme con mi nombre para después llamar a Artemis, citarlo en el parque y pedirle que le entregara la carta a Mina lo más pronto posible.

—¿Es algo importante?—preguntó el gatito blanco, yo sé que él es buen amigo de Minako y no quiero que le arruine la sorpresa.

—Es una sugerencia para la líder.—dije sin más, pretendiendo que aquel sobre no tendría nada irrelevante en absoluto. 

Vi como el minino se marchó y corrí por unas calles, hasta encontrar la parada de autobús y regresar, una vez arriba, en el segundo asiento recargue mi cabeza a la ventana. Me sostuve el estómago al sentir algo extraño dentro de este, un revoltijo quizás, era una mezcla extraña de sentimiento, casi como náuseas pero sin vomitar.  
Así me retuve un rato, hasta que mi mente divago en todas las cosas que le había puesto en esa carta.

De Rei

Para Minako

Hola Mina, espero que te encuentres bien y estés leyendo esto y espero que no me odies o tomes asco de mi persona después de leer esta carta que está hecha y pensada especialmente para ti.  
¿No tienes la mínima idea de lo que sucede? Yo tampoco, sólo sé que es un sentimiento que brotó cuando menos me di cuenta. Pero después de meditarlo me di cuenta que cada vez que estás conmigo a pesar de que aveces puedes pensar distintas cosas de mí, me gustas.  
Me gustan tus ojos azules, tu cabello rubio acomodado con ese bello lazo rojo, tú sonrisa y tú irónica risa, me gusta como vez al mundo.  
Lo sé, ¿suena raro, no? Porque con frecuencia nuestras personalidades suelen chocar. Sé que puedo llegar a regalarte cuando estás cometiendo una estupidez pero lo hago por ti, para salvarte y protegerte porque quiero tenerte cerca y porque tu presencia me hace estúpidamente feliz, como e casa.   
Pero eso es lo que siento y sé que no me vas a corresponderme porque tú esperas a alguien más y no soy yo. Pero me gustaría que en lugar de ver las cosas que yo hago, simplemente me vieras a mi, así como me gusta observarte cada vez que te emocionas por algún grupo que admiras.  
Siempre suelo decir las cosas cara a cara pero no encontré otra manera más para decirte lo que siento sin sentir pena o un rápido rechazo antes de terminar de confesar lo que siento que quizás es sumamente incompleto.

Espero no te alejes, Mina.  
Con mucho cariño, Rei

Sacudí la cabeza para darme cuenta que estaba cerca de mi parada, así que decidí levantarme de una vez y caminar hacia la parte trasera del autobús. Una vez el autobús paro, procedo a bajar.

«Ahora mismo no tengo ganas de subir» pensé al contemplar las casi infinitas escaleras para llegar al templo Hikawa, mi casa.  
«Bueno, ahora me va a odiar por el resto de la vida, hasta el siglo treinta quizás...» dije divagando una vez más. La verdad tenia cero esperanzas, tenía ganas de escapar y no ver a las chicas ni a Minako por un largo tiempo hasta que se me pasara el 'enamoramiento'.

Elevé mi mirada, cuando aún iba en el escalón número seis antes de llegar. Vi una silueta recargada en la entrada del templo, pero no era cualquier silueta, era ni más ni menos que la silueta de Mina. En cuanto me vio, corrigió su postura y de inmediato se acercó a mí.

—Minako Aino, ¿qué te trae por aquí?—dije como si no supiera nada.

—No lo sé—dijo ella recargando su dedo índice sobre su mentón.—Tal vez... Una carta.

En seguida sentí como todo el color rojo se me vino a la cara, casi sentí como si desprendiera humo de esta.

—¿Q-qué ta-tal si hablamos más tarde?

Ni siquiera me hizo caso. Lo único que hizo fue jalar de mi antebrazo y atraparme con ambos brazos.

—Rei, también puedo esperar a alguien como tú—me dijo esto muy cerca del oído. El humo de los nervios se esfumó pero llego un frío de nervios pues sentí escalofríos en toda mi columna vertebral.

—¿Mina, eso quiere decir que tú...?

No me dejo continuar porque me tomo del mentón. Sonrió así como amo verla y después hizo que juntáramos nuestros labios para sellarlos en un tierno y cálido beso que jamás me habría esperado. Luego de un rato nos separamos y lo único que dijo y que nunca olvidaré fue:

—Tú también me gustas, Rei Hino.


	3. Chica del Supermercado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si es que aun pueden buscar entre las profundidades de YouTube y encuentran la cancion de Melanie Martinez, llamada 99 cent store, pues esa fue la causa para este one shot （＾ω＾）

Un día muy tranquilo, fresco, con el aroma de la primavera acercándose a pasos agigantados. Todos felices realizando sus compras, excepto Rei Hino quien había aceptado a regañadientes ir a hacer las compras improvisadas luego de que el refrigerador en casa de su abuelito se estropeara.

—Para colmo, cambiaron las cosas de lugar.—gruño la azabache tomando un cartón de leche en la segunda fila del stand cuando siempre estuvo en la tercera.

La joven metió la leche al carrito, y volvió a tomar el control del carrito de compras para dirigirse a los embutidos. Eligio y pidió lo necesario.

—«No olvides las bolsas de té»—Rei frenó justo enfrente de las caja de tés. Tomo al menos tres de ellas. Al final del pasillo, puestas a propósito y generar ganancias; estaban las galletas y pan de todo tipo.

Pensar en llevar galletas, le levantó el ánimo a Rei. Quedó frente a ellas, mirándolas con detenimiento, eligiéndolas con cuidado cuando, vamos; solo eran un par de galletas.

La joven por fin se decidió por unas galletas de la segunda repisa, le costó tomarlas. Estiró su brazo lo más que pudo pero ni así logró atrapar la caja con sus manos.  
Su desesperación regreso, miro de derecha a izquierda, sin divisar a nadie. Entonces prosiguió a subir al peldaño del stand.

—Pan comido—dijo Rei celebrando en cuanto sintió la caja en su mano derecha.

—¡CUIDADO!—un estruendoso grito provocó que Rei perdiera el equilibrio, y de todos modos si no lo hacía ella, el stand lo iba a hacer, ya que este cayó hacia abajo, la caída de Rei le hizo reaccionar para recorrer sus piernas y que no quedarán aplastadas con las cajas de galletas y el mueble.

Hino estaba atónita, pudo haber quedado aplastada, muerto así sin exagerar. Su pecho subía y bajaba. El supermercado emitió una señal, varias personas se acercaron para ver en qué podían ayudar.

«Seguro fue uno de esos chicos incompetentes, de esos que es su primera semana de trabajo.» pensó Rei enojada, dejando atrás la preocupación de casi haber muerto ahí. Una chica se acercó rápidamente a ayudar a levantar a la azabache.

—¿Quién causó todo este desastre?—le habló Rei a una chica castaña, quien traía una gorra con el logo del supermercado. Era la persona a quien mejor podía recurrir.

La castaña frunció el ceño, se llevó la mano izquierda y se frontó las sienes para tratar de controlarse.

—¡AINO!—grito la castaña. Rei se había concentrado en el gafete de la chica, el cual decía: "Hola, soy Makoto".

Así como en las series y películas, luego de que todas las personas hicieran un zafarrancho al rededor, pronto hicieron un hueco dejando ver el carrito que transportaba cartones de leche para el otro pasillo. En las palancas trataba de ocultarse una melena rubia. Rei en cuanto vio eso, tomó una bocanada de aire para declararle la guerra en contra de su peor enemigo, el cual era esa persona que deseaba hacerse uno solo con el carrito.

—Aino, sal del carrito.—dijo la castaña de nombre Makoto con voz demandante. La melena rubia salió con la cabeza mirando el suelo, y con pasos lentos y torpes se acercó a su superior.—Aino, provocaste un desastre.

Pronto la melena rubia cayó hasta la cintura de una joven, la cual dejaba ver su rostro cubierto de lágrimas y las mejillas rojas por toda la pena que había sentido.  
Por fortuna, otros empleados comenzaban a retirar a las personas, que más que ayudar únicamente estorbaban.

Rei observó a la chica. Ella estaba pensando que este accidente lo había provocado un chico, estaba segura que iba a reclamarle. Aunque con la chica, no tenía muchas ganas de...

—¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Casi muero ahí aplastada!—demasiado tarde para cerrar la boca. La rubia hizo un puchero y más lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

—¡Lo siento señorita!—dijo la rubia.

—Si me permite, le haremos un descuento en sus compras.—dijo Makoto tomando el carrito de la azabache e indicándole a varios empleados que tratarán de recoger el desastre.

La rubia estaba completamente segura que la iban a correr, había decepcionado a su amiga Makoto; después de todo ella le había ayudado a entrar al trabajo.  
En medio de su laguna mental pudo visualizar a la joven azabache frente a ella con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, bajo la vista hasta su ligero y tierno vestido de color rojo amapola y de pronto unas rodillas raspadas, de ellas escurriendo ligeramente un rojo más real.

La ojiceleste se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa y se encaminó hacia la señorita.

—Eh... Esto... ¿Disculpe?—Rei giró su mirada, con indiferencia la miro de arriba abajo. "Hola, soy Minako" decía su gafete. Simplemente lo leyó para saber a quién demandar.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—la rubia tragó saliva.

—Es que... Es que, su rodilla está sangrando

Hino fijó su mirada al suelo, para luego alzar el borde de su vestido rojo, y ahí vio sus rodillas raspadas, una más más que la otra. Una sangrando más y otra menos. Su rostro se lleno de pánico pues no era muy común para ella caerse, rasparse y ver su sangre brotar.

—Mako-chan.—la castaña giró su vista para toparse con el nuevo problema. Negó con la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

—Llévala a la oficina.

—Espera... ¿Qué?—nadie le respondió a Rei. Minako tomó de su antebrazo por si necesitaba apoyo debido a su rodilla. Pasaron varios stands, pidieron permiso para pasar por la caja y por fin llegaron a la oficina.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?—insistió Hino.

—Para matarte sin que nadie se de cuenta.—Minako trató de aguantar la risa pero no pudo y pronto soltó unas grandes carcajadas.

—Ja, ja—soltó con sarcasmo.—Me parece que no sabes ni contar un chiste, "Minako"—dijo agregando comillas.

—¿Por qué le agregas comillas a mi nombre?—Rei se sobresaltó. Definitivamente la estaba tratando como un ser inferior.

Mina desprendió una caja roja, de ella sacó lo necesario para atender la rodilla de la persona por la cual la iban a echar del trabajo en unas horas.

—¿Y mis cosas?—la rubia guió a la pelinegra a una silla.

—Makoto-san se encargará de ello.—le dijo preparando un algodón y ponerle un poco o más bien, bastante alcohol.

—¿Qué haces?

Sin dudarlo, la de ojos azules aplicó el algodón en la rodilla de Rei, la cual se puso a gritar desconsoladamente.

—¡Por favor!—suplicó Rei.—¡Quítalo! ¡Arde mucho!

—Si no lo limpio, tú rodilla se infectará...

En una maniobra extraña, Rei logró zafarse de la mano que sostenía su pierna. Sin embargo Mina logró alcanzarle la pierna para volver a ponerle alcohol.

—Déjame en paz. ¡No necesito que me cures!—gritó Hino pero la rubia se le abalanzó y cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo.

Mina quedo arriba de la joven de cabello azabache. Está la fulminó con la mirada, esperando que la rubia se quitará de encima.

—Perdón.—y pronto, las lágrimas empezaron a invadir el rostro de la rubia para terminar cayendo en las mejillas sonrosadas de Rei quien la miro atentamente.—Siempre arruino todo, lo siento.

—Yo también lo siento.—Rei intentó apartarse de ella gracias a la incomodidad que empezaba a sentir. Mina la miro con el ceño fruncido.—Sí. Fui un poco brusca contigo.

La rubia se retiró y se sentó ahí mismo. Sin quitar la mirada de la azabache. Ambas chicas se perdieron en la mirada de la otra y pronto los sonidos dejaron de existir, no se oía el ruido de las personas comprando, el "bip" de la caja registradora, ni la voz de la señorita hablando por el micrófono anunciando quién sabe qué...

—Yo te conozco.—dijeron las dos en unísono.

Rei se tapo la boca de inmediato, como si hubiera dicho algo inapropiado; mientras que Minako se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

—¿Por qué lo dijiste?—preguntó la azabache con los nerviosos a flor de piel. Nunca había sentido algo así. Sentía una fuerte conexión con esa chica pero ni siquiera la conocía, ¿o sí?

—¡No sé!—dijo Mina subiendo los hombros.—Simplemente lo dije, no lo pensé ni nada.

Makoto abrió la puerta de golpe.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo ahora, Mina?!—la castaña miro a ambas chicas en el suelo, como en pausa.

Luego de eso, le dio un papel a Mina y esta empezó a sollozar de nueva cuenta.  
Mientras que a Rei le dio un Tiket y dos bolsas con sus compras.

Sin saber por qué razón, ambas chicas salieron del supermercado juntas.

—¿Me estás siguiendo?—preguntó Hino luego de salir del lugar.

—Si así consigo salir contigo, sí.—Aino le regalo una sonrisa burlona a la azabache mientras está se sonrojaba sutilmente.

—¡Lástima, tendrás que seguirme muy lejos!

—No creo que vivas tan lejos.—dijo Minako con algo de esperanza.

—Templo Hikawa.—arremetió Rei empezando a caminar.

—¡Bueno, hasta nunca crush imposible!

Rei cruzó la calle y espero solo unos segundos para subir al autobús. Una vez arriba de este, miro a la rubia que seguía ahí, esperando quién sabe qué. Con señales le dijo adiós y luego de guiño el ojo.

—Vaya día.—suspiro Rei sacando el ticket de las compras. Ahora casi no se veía nada de las cosas que había comprado pues estaba rayado con tinta roja el nombre de Minako junto con su número telefónico.

—¿Cómo se escabulló para anotar esto?

Rei alzó la mirada y poco a poco el cuerpo de Mina se iba encogiendo por la velocidad que iba tomando el autobús, la joven tocó delicadamente el vidrio y soltó una risita que jamás espero tener, esperando volver a toparse con esa chica del supermercado.


	4. Como si fuera tu cumpleaños

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para este capítulo utilice de inspiración la canción: Party like it´s your birthday- Studio Killers :D

3:00 am

Una rubia descansaba plácidamente en su cómoda cama, con la boca medió abierta, salivando, y con la sonrisa ahí en medio del sueño soñando con quien sabe qué. A su lado, su fiel compañero Artemis, también durmiendo perdidamente.  
La verdad es que las madrugadas ya no eran tan frías como hace algunos meses, ahora eran cálidas gracias a la estación de primavera.

Minako comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama, una a la derecha, una a la izquierda, se quedaba boca arriba y solo duró unos cuantos minutos boca abajo, tal parecía que su subconsciente le estaba indicando que despertara. Fue así como a las tres y cuarto de la madrugada, la joven se tallo los ojos, se sentó de golpe en la orilla de su cama y se quedó mirando el reloj por micro segundos y cuando menos se dio cuanta ya nada más veía el infinito. Cuando de pronto sintió una extraña sensación que surgió desde el centro de su estómago y recorrió a una velocidad impresionante retumbando en su corazón como un presentimiento eso sirvió para que la reacción brincara hacia su cabeza, buscando entre toda su basura mental, algo importante que tuviera que recordar; y de pronto...

—El cumpleaños de Rei—BOOM. Su grito hizo eco en su habitación, Artemis pegó un brinco y de inmediato se le pararon los pelos, se puso en modo de combate sin saber que...

—¿Qué sucede, qué pasa?—volteo para todos los lados posibles.—¡¿es el enemigo?!

Mina se puso colorada y se puso en modo de búsqueda de un calendario, alguno habría de tener entre su desorden adolescente.  
Artemis bufo, y al no ver nada parecido volvió a hacerse bolita y retomar su sueño.

—Diecisiete... De abril—susurro buscando aquel número con su dedo índice.—¡Diecisiete! ¡Carajo, es mañana!—giro con desesperación hacia su reloj en la mesita de noche.—Y también tengo mi prueba de Voleibol por la tarde.—la chica se tiro al suelo, en completo drama. Se puso las manos a la obra para planearle a Rei una celebración pequeña por adelantado.

—Adiós ahorros.—dijo mirando con tristeza a aquel puerquito rosado en donde se hallaban los ahorros de los últimos meses.—Bueno, al menos va a tener un buen uso...

Minako empezó a reír tal científico loco en laboratorio festejando por su invento. Sólo una le tomó una hora y volvió a retomar su sueño, como si nada hubiera pasado, todo era una sorpresa.

💕🎂💕

Ahí en el templo Hikawa parecía que llegaban a dar los primeros rayos del sol. No le molestaron a Rei, pues con entusiasmo se había tomado la molestia de levantarse temprano.

—¿Rei?—le llamó su abuelito.—¿Qué haces desierta y con el uniforme? Son vacaciones, deberías de estar por ahí paseando con tus amigas.

—Ya se abuelito, pero ¿te acuerdas que te conté sobre el proyecto que quiere realizar la escuela?—el mencionado asintió.

—Y cómo tú eres tan puntual te eligieron a ti para ser la encargada.—completo el abuelo de Rei.

—Exactamente.—asintió la azabache.—No te preocupes, llegaré temprano.

—De acuerdo.

Ambos se tomaron su tiempo para despedirse. Después Rei emprendió su rumbo hasta la Escuela para Señoritas T.A.  
Una vez ahí, otras encargadas de otros grupos la recibieron alegremente pues la tomaban con un gran ejemplo de chica perfecta. Esta lo tomaba sin importancia, es más ni tenía la más remota idea de que era tan importante en su escuela.

—Hino-San—al oír su nombre, la azabache busco con la mirada a la persona perteneciente de esa voz.

—Kotono-San—la peliblanca era la ayudante de Rei en momentos como esos. Se alegró de que ya estuviera ahí para así empezar con los preparativos. Kotono era muy buena amiga de Rei, luego de saludarse, la peliblanca espero unos segundo a que de alguna forma, la azabache le concediera poder abrazarla. Ese hecho a veces llegaba a parecerle incomodo a Rei, sí, era muy reservada pero no exigente con las personas a su alrededor, a excepción de alguien. De inmediato una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. 

—Hino-San, ¿en quién está pensando?—Kotono río al ver el rostro de su superiora todo sonrojado, Rei negó de inmediato, buscando huir. No como tal, más bien, cambiar de tema.

—¿Qué? N-no es nada.—suspiro.—¿Bueno y que necesitamos para empezar?

—Bueno, íbamos a empezar a pintar las ventanas. Pero me temo que olvide mencionártelo para que trajeras otra ropa un poco más cómoda...

—Pues no importa, son vacaciones así que tendré tiempo para lavar las manchas de mi uniforme.

Rei se encaminó de inmediato donde otra compañera ya traía las brochas y pinturas.

—¡No!—gritó Kotono. Tenía miedo de no cumplir su cometido.—Traje ropa cómoda para ti, está en los vestidores.

Rei estaba segura que había puesto una mueca muy rara al mirar a Kotono. Esta la empujo un poco, como guiándola a los vestidores.

—Ve ya, si no, no podremos empezar sin ti—Kotono le sonrió y la hecho caso a patadas.  
Aún desconcertada, Rei se encaminó al vestidor. Frunció el ceño al ver una bolsa de ropa de marca.  
Miro de un lado a otro, como si fuera de otra persona y no para ella, porque eso parecía.  
Ante el cosquilleo de saber que ropa "cómoda" había adentro, tomo rápidamente el contenido de la bolsa. Entonces dejó al descubierto un conjunto de camisa con manga larga y decorado que era muy a juego con la falda.  
Rei al verlo, subió una ceja. Sabía que algo sospechoso estaba pasando. Pero lo dejo pasar. Si eso era lo cómodo que querían que usara, lo iba a hacer. 

La de cabello largo salió disparada del vestidor luego de notar que había tardado ya un rato. Todas sus compañeras la miraron, pues lucia muy hermosa, todas ahí la admiraban.

—¡Rei!—Kotono se acercó junto con otra compañera, Sakura. La peliblanca negó, Sakura abrió paso para llegar hasta Rei.

—Hino-San, hemos hecho la cuenta y al parecer necesitaremos más cartulina negra de la que esperábamos... ¿Puede ir a comprarla?

—Emm bueno, sí.—Sakura le entregó la hoja con la cantidad de cartulinas y unas cosas extras en un papel de cuadros grandes, toda doblada y con varios rayones de corazón.—Kotono, ¿me acompañas? 

Sakura alejó a Kotono un poco, después otra chica la llamo para entregar las brochas.

—No te preocupes, la papelería está a la mitad de la calle, no le tomará ni diez minutos.

Rei subió los hombros y asintió. Camino sintiéndose completamente ajena a todo. Sus demás compañeras la vieron marcharse y todas celebraron de que el plan iba bien.

—¡Casi lo arruinas, Kotono!—grito Sakura agitando los brazos.

—¡Perdón!—chilló la peliblanca.

💕🎂💕

Rei llego rápidamente a la papelería, llevaba tocando la vitrina en busca de que alguien la atendiera, pero no hubo respuesta.

—¿Por qué abren si no hay nadie que me pueda atender?—Rei bufo. Parecía que una fuerza la tomaba, un déjà vu de un enojo quizás.

Y cuando menos lo sintió, alguien la rodeo por la cintura y la abrazo con fuerza. La azabache se sorprendió pero una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando vio aquella melena rubia con un moño rojo.

—¡Hola!—dijo Mina en medio del abrazo, el saludo a penas y fue audible debido a que cada segundo, la rubia se replegaba más a ella para aspirar el delicioso aroma de su perfume.

—¡Minako!—la rubia se separó de Rei y se posó junto enfrente de ella y depósito un beso en la mejilla ajena. Luego tomó a Rei de la mano y le dio una vuelta.

—Rayos, ¡mi Rei es tan hermosa!—la nombrada soltó una risita y ahí es cuando cayó en cuenta que la ropa de Minako, la cual era una camisa a rayas y un blusón, combinaban a la perfección con la ropa de ella.

—Así que tu planeaste esto.—dijo Rei señalando sus ropas.

—Así es, bebé.—Mina le lanzó un beso. Miro a los lados y pronto jalo a Rei por el antebrazo.

—¡Es-espera Mina, tengo que comprar esto!—la azabache puso en alto la lista, hasta que cayó en en cuenta que eso también era parte del plan.—¿Cómo?

—Le pedí ayuda a Kotono y Sakura.—rió Mina.—Oh, vamos. No me digas que fue muy obvio.

—Al contrario.—suspiro.—Sentí raro.

Mina la abrazo de nuevo. Y guió a su chica hasta una bicicleta, y justo en la canasta, había un ramo de Casablancas.

—No es un corcel, ni un auto deportivo...

—¡Ay, Mina!... No seas exagerada, es perfecto.—la joven se acercó para admirar el ramo de flores. 

—Bueno...—la rubia se monto a la bici y luego le hizo una seña para que Rei subiera.—Hora de irnos.

💕🎂💕

Minako fue directo hasta el parque de diversiones. Ambas chicas recorrieron el lugar, desde juegos tranquilos hasta un paseo por la montaña rusa.  
Por un momento, se toparon con un carrito que vendía algodones de azúcar en forma de flor, Mina compro solo uno ya que Rei pensó que sería mejor compartir. Luego de un rato sin encontrar un lugar en donde sentarse recurrieron a subir al carrusel, donde había unos asientos decorados, sacados de un cuento de hadas. Y ahí se sentaron, comiendo su algodón de azúcar, diciendo chistes, burlándose de quién sabe qué...

—Mina, tienes algo ahí.

Dijo la azabache aguantándose la risa, procurando de que Mina no se acordara de la trampa, señalando con su dedo, ningún punto en específico de su blusón.

—¿Qué? ¿Me manche?—dijo con la boca toda llena de algodón, buscando qué. Pero no hubo nada, solo una Rei aproximándose rápidamente a su rostro, robándole un beso y de paso un cacho de algodón de azúcar.—¡Oye! ¡Eso no se vale!—Minako soltó un puchero.

—¿No te gustó el beso?—Rei colocó su dedo índice en los labios de la rubia.

—S-Si...—admitió la rubia que pasaba a degradarse de un rosa a un rojo, tomate—Sabes que no me refería a eso...

Bastaron unos minutos para que el carrusel se detuviera y ambas chicas bajaran.  
Dieron una mirada como buscando a donde ir, hasta que la azabache decidió mirar el reloj y recordar que le había prometido a su abuelito llegar temprano, pero en realidad no quería porque tendría que ir a cenar con su padre, aunque más bien terminaría cenando con Kaido y ahora que ella está con Minako mucho menos le dan ganas de verlo. Sobretodo porque ya había recibido sus hermosas casablancas, de alguien que sí amaba y que también la amaba a ella.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Eh, no nada.—dijo Rei poniendo atención otra vez en su alrededor.—¿Qué te parece si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna?

—¡Claro, es perfecto!—entusiasmada, la rubia llevo de la mano a la fila, donde otras parejas y familias esperaban su turno para subir.  
De a poco la fila comenzó a reducirse y la pareja de chicas pronto estuvo dentro. Fueron las últimas en la fila por lo que, afortunadamente les toco el "vagón" para ellas solas.  
Minako se sentó de un lado y Rei se sentó justo frente a ella. Llego un momento de silencio incómodo, la azabache no supo descifrar qué le pasaba a su Mina y más cuando su rostro reflejo un poco de melancolía.

—Sabes, hubiera preferido que fuera más de noche...—los ojos de Rei se posaron en los orbes azules que parecían querer explotar en llanto.

—¿Qué? Pero...

Mina hizo un puchero, formó puños sus manos y los golpeo en el asiento.

—Mañana tengo una prueba a las 4:30. Y pues yo quería pasar todo tu día contigo.—Mina empezó a sollozar.—Así que por eso hoy decidí festejar como si fuera tu cumpleaños...

—Mina, yo...—ahora Rei también estaba a punto de soltarse a llorar. Sentía que las lágrimas de Mina no eran justificación. Aunque por dentro se rió de lo tonta que podía llegar a ser su chica.—Mina...

Rei se levantó de su lugar y fue a abalanzarse directo a los labios de la rubia, esta se sobresaltó y pronto le siguió al beso, en algún punto sus lenguas llegaron a encontrarse, peleando por cual sería la que tuviera más terreno. Al final la azabache le mordió el labio inferior. La rubia chillo de inmediato.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué fue eso?

—¡Mina bakaa!—le enseño la lengua.—Hoy es mi cumpleaños.

—¿¡Qué?!—Minako se paro de su lugar, buscando algún lugar en el cual pudiera corroborar la fecha pero nada.—¡¿hOY ES DIECISIETE DE ABRIL?! 

—¡Qué sí!—Rei se sentó a un lado. Le abrazó el brazo y se recargó en el hombro ajeno.—Me la pase muy bien el día de hoy, sólo porque estuviste a mi lado.

—¡Ay por Dios! Muero cuando te pones cursi.—Mina la rodeo para así darle un gran abrazo.—En serio, qué tonta soy... ¡No sé ni en qué día vivo!

—A cualquiera le puede pasar, no te preocupes. Aún así, lo recordaste y eso me hace muy... Muy feliz.—Mina no la soltó hasta que sintieron que estaban a punto de llegar a tierra firme.

—Entonces si hoy es tu cumpleaños... Hoy también es... La maldita prueba de voleibol.—la azabache comenzó a ir a un paso más rápido para encontrar el medio de transporte por el que habían llegado.

—¿Pues qué rayos esperamos? ¡Hay que ir ahora!

—¿Qué hora es?—la rubia le quito la cadena a la bici, lista para subirla y salir hecha un demonio.

—Cuatro con dieciséis minutos.—Mina comenzó a negar.

—¡Es imposible! No vamos a llegar. Además tú tienes que ir a casa ya que probablemente irás a cenar con tu padre.

Rei puso cara digna de película de horror. El humor de Mina era difícilmente de cambiar, y cuando menos le decías que no, más lo hacía ¿qué había pasado? ¿dónde estaba la Minako que no se rendía?

—No quiero ir a esa cena. Siempre es lo mismo cada año. Ahora quiero estar contigo y apoyarte. ¡Así que sube tu trasero y empieza a pedalear!

—Uy que motivación.—exclamó sarcástica, como retando a Rei. Esta supo de inmediato para donde quería ir su conversación. 

—Si ganas, podrías...—la azabache se montó en la parte de atrás y le susurró a la rubia, muy cerca del oído, tentada a morder el lóbulo de la oreja ajena.—Podrías obtener una recompensa.

—Rayos, Rei.—la rubia comenzó a avanzar y tomar un ritmo relativamente veloz.—A veces te odio.

—Yo también te amo.

💕🎂💕

Rei se bajó de un brinco de la bici, Minako a penas y se pudo despegar del asiento. Jadeando, sudando y todo, llego corriendo a la pista, la azabache se quedó en las gradas a observar.

Mina confirmaba su participación, afortunadamente solo habían tenido dos minutos de retraso, pero logró pasar. Pronto le dieron la ropa deportiva que necesitaba, empezó a calentar, aunque ya estaba bastante preparada para ganar.

—¡Vamos Mina!—grito Rei un poco eufórica desde las gradas. La nombrada le guiño un ojo y luego le mando un beso. Como respuesta a que la motivación le había servido.

—Contigo siento que todos los días es mi cumpleaños.—el subconsciente de Rei hizo su entrada, mientras que la chica hacía como que tomaba aquel beso de la rubia y lo depositaba en sus labios.

💕🎂💕

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watafack! JAJAJAJ hola soy April, la wea que escribe estas weas. Y bueno... ¡Espero hayan amado esta wea porque me costó todo el día!  
Okay, nadie lo pidió pero lo diré, la situación de repentino "Alzheimer juvenil" de Mina lo hice basado en mi 😂 pasa que el lunes yo pensé que era día 13 y dije: "a pues el 17 es viernes, voy a hacer un oneshot bn prron de reinako por el cumple de Rei. El martes me vengo enterando que es 16 y yo casi exploto... Entonces empecé la historia, pero literalmente solo la empecé así que este one shot si que es recién horneado 😉lamentontó si tarde, pero quería publicarlo hoy aunque fuera muy tarde 😂 otra cosa graciosa, esto iba a ser un drabble y cuando menos me di cuenta, ya tenía 1500 palabras escritas😂😂😂 perdón por emocionarme :'v  
En total fueron cerca de 2500 palabras + o - xD


	5. Soy de alguien más (Parte I)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saquen los pañuelos, las palomitas y almohada para abrazar o golpear. Canción de inspiración: Baby-Clean Bandit ft Marina.

El futuro que estaba escrito desde hace mucho tiempo comenzaba a cobrar sentido. La boda de Usagi y Mamoru estaba por suceder. Las Sailor guerreras como sus damas de honor iban acompañadas de los cuatro Reyes celestiales, los cuales trataban de ser simples acompañantes de las Sailors. Así mismo, como si el emparejamiento no fuera una simple coincidencia, Zoisite iba a la par de Ami, la cual no veía al joven para una relación aunque fuera sumamente atento con ella.  
Por otro lado, Nephrite iba alegremente a la par de Makoto, quien apreciaba al joven por tratarla como una rosa, le extraño nunca haberlo comparado con su senpai y por aquello le estaba dando una oportunidad.  
En penúltimo lugar estaba la próxima "pareja" que iba de la mano con Usagi y Mamoru, Kunzite y Minako los cuales sin preocupación alguna estaban sujetados como tal cual una pareja.  
Y al final estaba Jadeite acompañando a una Rei que no paraba de bufar y tratar de dirigir su mirada a otro lado. Pues así cómo dijo, ella no confía en los hombres; por lo tanto Jadeite no era la excepción. Usagi los obligó a ambos permanecer juntos en toda la ceremonia sólo para que combinará.

—Deja esa cara, ya falta poco para que se acabe la ceremonia—susurró el rubio poniendo su mano en el hombro ajeno. La azabache giró un poco la mirada y fulminante negó con la cabeza.—¿Tanto te molesta que este al lado tuyo?

Rei no contesto porque empezó a poner toda su atención en la ceremonia y al cabo de unos minutos el «y puede besar a la novia» retumbó en aquel lugar tan sagrado. El malestar de la azabache desapareció y pronto la alegría por Usagi y Mamoru la invadió por completo.

Ahora los recién casados se dirigían a la salida, mientras que todos los invitados les lanzaban pétalos de flores, haciendo la escena digna de una película de extremo romance.

Allí cerca sería la pequeña pero lujosa fiesta que entre todas las Sailors habían organizado, aunque los créditos se los llevaban definitivamente Haruka y Michiru.

Todos los invitados tomaron su lugar en una mesa asignada, todos menos la regida por el planeta Marte quien sigilosamente se coló a la mesa donde estarían las Outers.

—¿Qué haces, Rei?—preguntó Setsuna al ver como la joven se sentaba junto a ella.

—La verdad es que nunca me agrado la idea de que ellos nos acompañarán.—le dijo a la de tez morena.—Aguante toda la ceremonia al lado de Jadeite y no quería estar ¡ni un segundo más!

—Segura que es por eso.—cuestionó Setsuna sin saber a ciencia cierta que le ocurría a Hino.

—C-claro que es por eso, ¿por qué más va a ser?

Setsuna subió los hombros. Esta dejo de hacerle caso ya que Hotaru empezó a comentarle algo acerca de su vestido.

A un paso lento pero considerable toda la fiesta comenzó a surgir, desde la hora de la comida y postre hasta la entrega de regalos y juegos clásicos de bodas.

Evidentemente no podía faltar el baile de los recién casados, estos se presentaron en el centro del salón a dar sus pasos más refinados y lucirse como la mejor pareja. 

Pronto otras parejas comenzaron a sumarse al baile pues la melodía era agradable.

Rei suspiró aliviada al ver a lo lejos a Jadeite ser obligado a bailar por otra chica.  
Nephrite invitó a Makoto y esta no se opuso.  
Haruka se llevó a Michiru de inmediato a la pista.  
Zoisite dudoso le pidió a Ami bailar, ambos algo torpes trataron de hacer su mejor esfuerzo.  
Hotaru le dijo a Setsuna si podían intentar bailar.

Y Rei se quedó admirando todo a su alrededor. Por fin se sentía relajada y en paz. Concentrándose en el instrumental de las melodías. Esto duro hasta que alguien tocó su hombro.

—¿M-Mina...ko?—la rubia le sonrió.

—¿Quieres bailar conmigo?—dijo bastante animada la chica regida por el planeta Venus.—Como en los viejos tiempos...

Rei sintió su corazón aumentar los latidos.

—¿Y Kunzite? Pensé que estarías ya bailando con él...—dijo la azabache con un tono casi desinteresado.

—Él dijo que saldría un momento.—hizo un puchero.—Así que no tenía idea dónde estabas y te empece a buscar con la mirada hasta que te vi aquí... Solita. ¿Por qué te fuiste de la mesa?

—Jadeite me parece un tipo muy...—Rei comenzó a hacer muecas de asco. Pero notó como Minako la miraba tan atentamente, con su rostro tan angelical e inocente. No quería quitarle esa expresión por un comentario acerca de lo pedante que podía llegar a ser Jadeite. Pronto se perdió en los labios que tanto había querido besar, pero no podía.—Mejor vamos a bailar...

—¡Sí!—con pena denotada en su rostro, Rei se levantó de la silla, acomodó su vestido y luego tomó la mano de Minako la cual la guió hasta un punto de la pista.

—¡Espero no pisarte!—dijo Mina elevando su voz ya que estaban algo cerca de la banda acústica.

—¿Para eso me trajiste?—le respondió Rei. Aunque tenía que admitir que ella también seguía teniendo dos pies izquierdos a pesar de que le habían dado clases de baile en el colegio para señoritas T.A.

Afortunadamente el par de amigas había aguantado ya varias canciones. Mina se miraba muy feliz y divertida pero en cuanto vio el rostro de Rei, con la mirada hacia otro punto menos a ella, le preocupó.

—¿Qué tienes?—Rei se sobresaltó y enfocó la vista en aquellos ojos azules. 

La música se tornó un poco más rápida. La azabache trato de imitar los pasos de los demás y terminando de darle un par de vueltas a la rubia, la cual no dejaba de mirarla pues su pregunta se había quedado en el aire.

—Es que... No he dicho muchas cosas—soltó Rei dandole otra vuelta a Mina.

—¿Qué cosas? ¡¿Es algo grave?!—respondió la rubia con cierta preocupación. Ahora ella tomó las riendas y le terminó dando unas vueltas a su amiga.

—Pues como tal, no es grave. Pero... Es sobre la persona que amo...

Minako paro por un segundo. ¿Rei amaba a alguien?¿Cómo es que no le había mencionado esto antes? Al mismo tiempo, sintió una punzada en su corazón. ¿De quién se trataba?

—¿Qué? ¿De quién se trata?—Minako soltó la pregunta que había surgido de su subconsciente. 

Rei entrelazó las manos de Mina. Ambas estiraron los brazos, quedando a cierta distancia. La azabache miró de nuevo los orbes azules de la que tenía enfrente, los admiro un rato hasta que la rubia rompió la tensión con una sonrisa. Hino le devolvió la sonrisa. 

La balada que tocaban sé puso de acuerdo a la situación.  
Rei se soltó de la parte izquierda y rápidamente puso la mano en la cintura ajena.  
Sin divagar, Minako le siguió el juego y colocó la mano en el hombro de la azabache y se recargó en este.

—Te amo.

Mina sintió un escalofrío cuando el susurro había raspado su oreja, se separó del hombro de la azabache y ladeó la cabeza para luego soltar una risilla nerviosa.

—Yo también te amo.

—¡No!—Rei frunció el ceño y se soltó de inmediato.—Tú piensas que lo digo como amigas... Pero no, no es así.

—¿Entonces?

—Tú eres a quien yo amo.—soltó la azabache sin divagar, pero ante los nervios de que alguien hubiese escuchado se tapó la boca y huyó a la salida del salón, topándose con un pasillo lleno de árboles y arbustos. Mina se quedó muy confundida pero igual no tardó ni un segundo en ir tras de Rei.

—¡Rei, espera!—la rubia ya estaba por alcanzarla, iba casi tropezando con todo a su paso, las zapatillas amarillas no le ayudaban y es que la decoración de piedras en el pasillo no había sido la mejor opción. Alguien traiga al decorador para conversar un rato.

La nombrada paro en seco. Al parecer sus ojos con tonos morados estaban a punto de explotar en llanto.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—¿Qué?—gritó la azabache.—¡¿Eso es lo único que vas a decir?!—se acercó a Mina y la sostuvo de los hombros.—Sólo di que no estás interesada...

—Rei...—al parecer ahora la regida por el planeta Venus también quería soltar en llanto.

—S-sólo di que no te interesa como me siento.—la voz de Rei se quebró y las lágrimas salieron a flote, y soltó a la rubia.

—Rei para...

—¡Di que no es lo mismo que una mujer te ame a que un hombre!... ¡Sólo di que Kunzite es mil veces mejor que yo para alejarme de ti para siempre!

La regida por Marte se cubrió la cara por la vergüenza que la consumió en el momento, mientras que trataba de secarse las lágrimas pero era en vano, salían y salían, como un grifo abierto.

Mina le subió el rostro con el dedo índice. La azabache se quitó las manos del rostro, para su suerte no se le había corrido el maquillaje.

—Kunzite y yo...—la rubia suspiro.—Suena a todo lo que desee en mi etapa adolescente, ¿no?—Rei asintió.—Él intenta cruzar más allá de la zona de amigos, siempre pretende, finge que somos algo más. Yo me divierto, pero no somos más que eso. Lo malo es que todos se lo creen.

—Creo que eso de la rompecorazones si me lo sabía.—Minako se soltó una gran carcajada.—Entonces no... ¿No lo amas?

—Rei, la única persona que me interesa está frente a mí, discutiendo como toda una celosa.

Rei se ruborizó de inmediato. No lo podía creer, tenía que ser un sueño... Mina también sentía lo mismo que ella.  
Pronto una sonrisa ladeada iluminó su rostro y como por arte de magia, las mejillas se le secaron rápidamente. Ni parecía que había llorado minutos atrás.

Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo. Como preguntándose qué debía pasar ahora. Ni la una ni la otra lo sabía con certeza pero estaban seguras que querían demostrase ese sentimiento que no habían podido soltar.  
Sin decir nada, se fueron acercando lentamente. Sus ojos se cerraron a la par y pronto sus labios chocaron. Rei se sentía torpe por lo que no se movió, mientras que Mina siguió el juego y de a poco el ritmo se aceleró. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, la rubia ya había dejado totalmente acorralada a la azabache contra la pared.

El aire se fue por lo que tuvieron que separarse.  
Su respiración agitada les permitió darse cuenta de que sus pechos subían y bajaban, quizás la adrenalina del encuentro había sido demasiado.  
Rei estaba demasiado feliz, no quería dejar de lado lo que estaba sintiendo. Así que se acercó de nueva cuenta, la rubia no tardó en aceptar los labios de la chica regida por Marte.  
Ambas chicas sabían hasta donde querían llegar y al mismo tiempo no, por el lugar en el que se encontraban, además de que todavía era la boda de su amiga Usagi.

Mina dejo por un momento aquellos labios que la traían loca, para pasar a su experimento en dar pequeños besos en el cuello de Rei. Esta se sobresaltó de inmediato.

—¿Qué haces?—dijo la azabache apartando la vista.

—Tranquila, es sólo un experimento.—soltó la rubia así como si nada. Sin previo aviso, en vez de besar el cuello, le dio un mordisco.

—Ah~—por inercia Rei llevó la mano hasta su boca, tratando de callar los tímidos suspiros todo porque Minako había encontrado su punto débil. El sexto sentido de la chica le indicaba que algo no marchaba bien, pues desaparecer en medio de la fiesta, besarse con una amiga en medio del jardín mientras que la superstición de oír pasos no era muy cómodo.—M-Mina... Para...

—¿Qué sucede?—paró de inmediato. Los nervios recorrieron toda su espalda.—¿No te gusto?—Rei negó con la cabeza, sus mejillas sonrojadas hacían añicos las ganas de que Mina se la comiera a besos.—Perdón... Fui muy rápido—torpemente la rubia se separó.

—No... Bueno, fue algo apresurado.—"sinceridad ante todo" pensó el subconsciente de Rei.—No es eso lo que me preocupa, si no que escucho ruido.

—¿Eh?

—Sí. Como si alguien estuviera aquí cerca.—una mirada seria basto para que se pusieran de acuerdo y dejaran de hacer ruido.  
Unos minutos y nada. Mina hizo un puchero, justo cuando se iba a poner mejor la cosa...

—¡REI! ¡MINA!—se escuchó no muy lejos de donde se encontraban.

—Carajo—bufo la rubia. 

—Es Ami.

En la mente de ambas solo había mini versiones de ellas mismas corriendo en círculos sin saber qué hacer. Buscando entre papeleos mentales alguna buena excusa que decir. 

Así que corrieron un poco más de donde se supone era la entrada del jardín.  
Pronto, ambas notaron la cabellera perteneciente a la regida por Mercurio que intentaba buscar tras un arbusto.

—Ami—le llamó Rei.

—¡Chicas, aquí están! Llevo  
un largo rato buscándolas.

—¿Tanto nos demoramos?—dijo entre dientes Mina. ¿Por qué las necesitaban ahora que penas se iba a poner interesante?  
Llevaban un rato alejadas de la vista de todos y claro, ellas ni en cuenta.

—¡Cállate!—Rei le intentó buscar el pie para pisarle con ganas antes de que dijera algo más.

Ami las miro confundida.

—Chicas, Usagi quiere que sus damas de honor estén cuando ella corte el pastel y si no vamos ahora, seguro va a comerse el pastel ella sola.

—Ja, si lo creo.—soltó Minako con una carcajada. El trío de chicas camino hacia la salida. 

—¡Allí están!—habló Makoto desde la entrada del salón haciéndoles señas para que fueran donde ella.  
Todas fueron entrando. La castaña miro a la rubia y recordó que le habían pedido avisarle de algo.—Oye Mina, Kunzite estaba buscándote. Parece que quería bailar contigo—Mako rió y Mina trato de seguir la corriente pero después de lo que había pasado con Rei, no podía.—¿Qué pasa?—la rubia se palpó los labios y luego sonrió.

No tenía ganas de verle la cara pero él apareció justo en frente de ellas.  
Makoto giró la cabeza hacia dónde volteaba su amiga.

—Adelántate, en seguida voy.

—Esta bien.—la castaña corrió hasta donde iban sus dos amigas, que ya habían llegado a la cocina.

Rei vio llegar a Mako, trato de ver detrás de ella mientras se lavaba las manos en el fregadero, más no encontró a su rubia.

—¿Dónde está Mina?—no quería que su tono de voz se oyera preocupado o insistente pero definitivamente sonó así.

—¿Eh? Pues Kunzite la estaba buscando desde hace rato. Así que me pido que si la encontraba le dijera que él le estaba buscando.

La azabache sólo se mordió el labio superior. Sin saber porque, algo recorrió su estómago y hizo que se llevará las manos al pecho. Un presentimiento sin duda, pero tenía miedo de que ese presentimiento fuera... Algo malo.

Mientras tanto, Kunzite y Minako se habían retirado un poco de la entrada para escuchar sus voces con claridad.

—¿Así que me estabas buscando?—la chica puso sus manos en la cadera. No sabía ni cómo reaccionar mucho menos ni que decirle y de seguir dándole vuelas se echaría de cabeza ella sola.

—Sí, fui a recibir algo acá afuera y cuando regresé ya no te vi.—Kunzite se acercó, Mina se puso nerviosa. Ella había aprendido a quererlo como un amigo, un mejor amigo; un hermano. Sabía que en cualquier momento su boca diría una confesión que ella no estaba dispuesta a escuchar ni mucho menos corresponder pero si tenía que hacerlo, lo haría.

—Kunzite.—el peliblanco sujeto a la chica por los hombros.—Debo decirte algo...—la regida por Venus empezó a sentir comezón por todos lados y por un lapso de tiempo comprendió el infierno que sentía Ami con su urticaria.

Tantas vueltas le dio al asunto que cuando menos lo noto, en un movimiento brusco él sujeto el mentón de la joven para luego replegar sus labios, dejándola sin escapatoria.

Le golpeó en el pecho, una, dos, tres veces; perdió la cuenta pero Kunzite se resistía a soltarla.  
Minako sintió asco de sí misma pero más de la actitud del que tenía enfrente... Entonces, lo desconoció por completo.

—¡P-para ya!—la rubia se dejó caer al suelo, sintió la vista nubada y se llevó las manos al pecho para intentar que el miedo que la había invadido no perjudicará el poder controlar su respiración.  
—¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!—sonaba como un grito silencioso. Los orbes azules pronto dejaron caer unas lágrimas, en su cabeza no podía procesar que carajo acababa de pasar.—Este no eres tú, Kunzite.

—Oh, vamos.—él se agachó solo un poco y tomo de la melena rubia, la condujo hasta el pasillo del jardín, no tan profundo como con Rei hace unos minutos, pero tampoco lo suficientemente cerca para que alguien los viera desde el salón. Con cierta fuerza la empujó en la pared, soltándole el cabello pero dejando atrapada a Mina.—¿Me tomas por idiota, cierto?

Mina abrió los ojos como platos, al parecer... Se había enterado de que había besado a Rei.

—Claro que las vi.—dijo como si le estuviera leyendo la mente a la chica.—Estaba más cerca de lo que te pudieras imaginar. Sentí tanto asco y rabia, ¡carajo! Nada más faltaba que se fueran a encerrar al salón de al lado... Creo que sabes perfectamente el como me he esforzado para que te fijes en mí, he sido el más caballeroso pero parece que que no sirve de esa manera contigo.

—¡No es que sirva, Kunzite!—dijo Minako temiendo por aquella mirada de orbes plateados que querían realmente pulverizarla o algo por el estilo.—¡Es que tú no me atraes!

—Ella simplemente te beso y ya estás a sus pies.

—No. Si estuviste viendo te habrías dado cuenta que ella no me besó ni yo la besé. Ambas nos besamos, al mismo tiempo. Reflejando aquel sentimiento que teníamos que ocultar debido al miedo de un mutuo rechazo.

—Espero que lo hayas disfrutado mucho.—Mina sentía como se hacía pequeña por él.—No lo volverás a hacer, nunca más.

De nuevo se acercó hasta ella, la joven no pudo evadir el impacto y de nuevo el peliblanco parecía devorarle los labios.  
Ahora que la tenía aprisionada con sus labios, dejo de acorralarla con una mano, él buscó dentro del bolsillo, le tomó el antebrazo a Mina y como si lo hubiese practicado por mucho tiempo, logró meter aquel adorno de plata en el dedo delgado de la joven. Ella nada más de pensarlo le dolió el alma.

—Ahora vas a ser mi esposa.—por fin se separaron. Minako bajo la mirada hasta el anillo que él le había colocado. Tragó saliva para luego fruncir el ceño.

—¡No me puedes obligar!—le gritó con furia, se arrebató la joya sin dudar. Dispuesta a aventarla muy lejos y que cayera entre los arbustos. 

—Yo no lo haría si fuera tú.—dijo rápidamente el de cabello plateado al ver lo que planeaba la chica.—Acaso... ¿Quieres que le pase algo a Hino?

—¡No me amenaces!

—¿Después de lo que hiciste, no parece justo?—Mina negó.—Como dicen...—dijo pensándolo unos segundos y luego soltó un chasquido.—"En la guerra y en el amor todo se vale" y en este caso, no me importa que ella sea una mujer. Si tengo que alejarla de ti, será bajo cualquier costó.

—Kunzite, ya cállate. Luces como un tremendo idiota. ¿Estás oyendo lo que dices? ¡Tonterías, son lo único que oigo!—él comenzó a llevarla a la entrada del salón, Minako se retorcía para evitarlo, pero no logró que la soltará.  
—Vas a entrar ahí, mostrando una linda cara de sorpresa mientras presumes lo feliz que estás por nuestra boda.

—No...

Ami, Makoto y Rei ya habían entregado la mayoritaria del pastel. Pronto, más preocupación se apoderó de la azabache al no ver rastro de la rubia. Ella también debió de estar ahí, junto a ella.

—¿Qué pasa?—pregunto Makoto mientras comía un poco del pastel, más bien del pastel que ella había preparado.

—Nada... Bueno, es solo que, Mina ya se tardo y tendría que haber estado con nosotras...—dijo Rei tratando de sonar enojada por la irresponsabilidad de la rubia aunque en realidad sólo estaba ocultando el hecho de querer pasar tiempo junto a ella, para después platicar que es lo que seguía ahora... ¿Por qué seguía algo, no?

—¡Rei! Deja que se tome su tiempo, a estas alturas ya le debe haber dado el anillo...—la regida por Marte abrió los ojos como platos.

Entonces desde donde se encontraba pudo divisar a Kunzite tomando de la mano a Mina mientras todos aplaudían. Parece que todos lo sabían, menos ella.

Pronto Mamoru tomó un micrófono, y fue acompañado de su ahora esposa para felicitar a los recién comprometidos.

—Esto ya no es secreto.—habló el de orbes azules por el micrófono.

—Ahora es cien por ciento oficial...—ahora habló Usagi, con mucha alegría.

—La próxima boda es... ¡La de Kunzite y Minako!—y entonces todos aplaudieron, todos menos Rei. El pastel que había hecho Mako era delicioso pero pronto tomó un sabor a podrido que le hizo helarse se frío y querer irse al baño a devolverlo. Y el plato cayó al suelo. Nadie lo notó y Rei se fue de la fiesta, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, desafortunadamente esta vez, el maquillaje si se había corrido.  



	6. Soy de alguien más (Parte II)

Había pasado exactamente dos semanas luego del suceso de la boda de Usagi, todo se había vuelto un desastre.  
Hasta el clima estaba del lado de Rei Hino quien se encontraba desde su habitación admirando el melancólico paisaje de afuera, nublado, lluvioso. Se volvió a acordar y sus ojos parecían ser una nube más descargando toda el agua que pudiera, cayendo al suelo, lágrimas. Un trueno la hizo sobresaltarse, provocando que dejara de ver un punto fijo afuera y se concentrará en limpiar la humedad en sus mejillas.

Rei no era de esas chicas que se iba a poner a la defensiva. Estaba dispuesta a escuchar la versión de los hechos por voz de Minako pero hasta ese entonces no se había presentado, nadie parecía hacerlo... Parecía que se habían olvidado de ella. No le importaba, en absoluto. Simplemente deseaba saber cómo carajo las cosas se habían desarrollado de esa manera.  
Y claro que la azabache la llamó pero la rubia nunca tomó la llamada.  
¿Sólo había sido una trampa? ¿Ahora Rei era una persona más en la lista de corazones rotos por Minako Aino?  
Le costaba creerlo.

Pasó una semana, luego otra. Ya se habían cumplido dos meses desde que todo esté suceso había pasado.  
La única que se había comunicado con Rei era Ami, sus platicas no duraban más de cinco minutos y es que le daba miedo a la peliazul que la chica de Marte preguntará algo con relación a lo sucedido, cosa que no pasó. Rei estaba resignada de que nadie le iba a contestar sus dudas sobre aquel día.

Rei por fin había decidido salir más tiempo del templo Hikawa, decidió ir de aquí para allá, pero todo le recordaba a sus amigas, pero más a Mina. De su cabeza no salía, y la imagen de sus mejillas sonrojadas después de haberse besado era lo que más le estaba costando.

—¿Rei?—la azabache giro la mirada hacía atrás, ladeo los labios al ver a dos personas que reconoció al instante. Haruka y Michiru.

—Hola chicas.—saludo Rei, no sabia ni que tipo de tono ponerle a su voz.

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Te desapareciste por completo!—dijo Haruka la cual cargaba una bolsa de una tienda de ropa, quizás habían salido de el centro comercial no hace mucho.

—Yo...—¿debería decirlo? Ellas eran las personas que más iban a entender lo que estaba pensando, necesitaba desahogarse, ellas le dirían todo, ellas... Tomó aire dispuesta a soltarlo todo.—No me agrado el compromiso de Mina.

—Por fin lo acepto.—susurró Haruka y Michiru le golpeó el brazo levemente.

—No. No es que no te agrade. Te pusiste celosa.—dijo Michiru con toda la sinceridad del mundo.

—¿¡Qué!?—la azabache subió los hombros y se puso colorada de golpe.—¿Cómo...?

La pareja de chicas se miraron con complicidad y luego soltaron una risilla. Rei se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

—Ya me quedo claro que he sido muy obvia todo este tiempo pero, ¿Por qué nadie me dijo... Algo?—miro hacia el suelo al sentirse tan confundida.—¡Yo no soy la que se desapareció! ¡Desde ese día parece que todos se hubieran enterado de lo que pasó entre nosotras!

—¿¡Qué!?—gritó la rubia de cabello corto mientras una bolsa con sus compras se le resbalaba de la impresión, mientras que la de cabello Aqua se sonrojaba levemente.—¿Pasó algo entre tú y Mina?

—¡Necesito un resumen porque ya no entiendo nada!—Rei sacudió sus manos de inmediato.

—¡N-no es lo que creen! Simplemente en la fiesta de Usagi le dije a Minako sobre lo que sentía por ella y pues me fui huyendo al patio y ella fue detrás de mí, le empece a decir que mejor lo olvidara porque ella estaba con Kunzite pero resulta que Mina no tiene nada que ver con él.—tomó un respiro ya que estaba hablando muy rápido y su lengua comenzaba a enroscarsele.—Luego nos besamos pero resulta que cuando nos llaman para partir el pastel Minako se queda hablando con él y cuando menos ¡boom! Todos aplaudiendo porque ya dijeron que se iban a casar...

—¿Estás diciendo que Minako te dijo que no tenía nada en Kunzite?—preguntó Michiru armando todo en su cabeza.

—¡Sí! La verdad es que no sabíamos exactamente que iba a pasar con nosotras luego de la fiesta, pero estoy convencida que que algo importante, no pasajero, ni que fuera una broma...

—Todavía la podemos hacer de cupidos.—pudo haber sonado a pregunta pero así se dirigió Tenou a su novia, la cual asintió sin dudar.

—Aquí hay algo que no cuadra pero sobretodo me parece infantil la actitud de Kunzite, está siendo muy posesivo... Él está organizando todos los preparativos para la boda, no deja que nadie le ayude.

—Eso explica el comportamiento distante de Mina.

—Me dan ganas de romperle la cara—bufo Rei, imaginándose a su querida Minako con la mirada perdida, ausente de la situación y de las decisiones que él posiblemente la estaba obligando a tomar y tendría sentido. Minako admito haber aprendido a quererlo como un hermano, sin embargo ella mencionó que Kunzite quería salir de la zona de amigos.

—Por si fuera poco, cada vez va adelantando la fecha de la boda. Pasó de ser en dos meses a uno.—Haruka checo las fechas en su celular para corroborar.

—No te olvides que ayer dijo que mejor dentro de una semana... ¿Qué sigue, qué sea mañana?

—¡¿Qué hago?!—la azabache se llevó las manos a la cabeza por reacción al sentir desesperación y ansiedad.

—Lo mejor ahora será que descanses. Lo único que provocarás es que te de migraña. Nosotras nos encargaremos.

Así fue como sin meditarlo más Rei volvió al templo. Al llegar se metió a la ducha, el dolor que le estaba pinchando en la cabeza pronto se desvaneció.  
Salió, se vistió con algo cómodo y se echo en su cama, mirando al techo, esperando que alguna idea surgiera pero había algo, una energía que era como si le dijera que no valía la pena que lo intentara. Y por tanto contemplar sus ideas, cuando menos se dio cuenta, sus ojos se cerraron de par en par.

Al día siguiente, la chica abrió los ojos de par en par para darse cuenta que ya era de día, se estiró pensando en lo bien que había dormido. Pronto se levanto y fue a preparar su vestimenta pues tenía que hacer muchas cosas en el templo.

—¿Rei?—la chica dio los últimos retoques y salió de su habitación encontrándose a su abuelo.

—Buenos días.—dijo la azabache a su abuelo.

—Vino una familia, así que voy a atenderlos, puedes limpiar el patio, ¡las hojas de los árboles se juntaron por la lluvia de ayer!

—¿Llovió ayer?

—Sí. Bueno fue muy tarde así que probablemente ya no oíste.—la azabache asintió. El silencio dio por terminada la conversación y Rei fue manos a la obra.

Al llegar al patio notó los montoncitos de hojas que se habían formado.

—Vaya que llovió...—su susurro le hizo posar la vista en el sol brillante, amarillo, naranja... ¿Era estúpido que la recordará por medio de colores?  
Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ahora ya había formado un gran montón con todas las hojas que había reunido.

¿Estaba mal recuperarla? ¿Para qué? ¿Había una posibilidad para ellas?

La azabache negó con la cabeza para dejar que aquellos pensamientos la inundarán de nueva cuenta. Con una mano se limpió la frente para retirar el casi nulo sudor al terminar de atar la bolsa donde había metido todas las hojas.

Estaba a punto de ir al templo a meditar un rato pero escucho suelas de zapatos en que subían al templo.  
Rei se giró. Las pisadas se oían rápido, como si a la persona dueña del calzado le urgiera llegar. La joven rogó porque no fuera algún loco o una persona herida de gravedad.

Una melena rubia adornada por un moño rojo se hizo presente, el rostro con desesperación creyendo que nadie veía su llegada, al pisar el último peldaño casi se le va la cara directo al suelo, benditos los reflejos que le permitieron poner las dos manos al suelo y usarlos como impulso para levantarse y seguir corriendo, hasta que la vio ahí en el patio.

Rei se llevó la mano al pecho, sintiendo como sus latidos incrementaban. Y en efecto, había llegado una loca pero también herida persona al templo.

—Rei.—la rubia siguió hasta que estuvo cerca de la chica.

—¡Minako!—la azabache abrió los brazos para recibirla en un abrazo. Pero la rubia ya no pudo reducir su velocidad y sólo le quedo abalanzarse.

Ambas cayeron estrepitosamente sobre la bolsa de hojas, afortunadamente solo salieron muy pocas. Las chicas se miraron.  
Rei estaba feliz de ver esos orbes azules que pronto se nublaron y comenzaron a salirle lágrimas, está las limpio conforme salían.

Mina acarició la cara de la de ojos morados, y sin pensarlo se acercó a su boca, besando torpemente que a penas le dio tiempo a la azabache de corresponder.

—Perdón... ¡Perdón!—la rubia empezó a regar besos por todo el rostro de Rei mientras le caían las lágrimas ajenas.

—Mina, basta.—dijo Rei acomodándose y Minako se quitó por obviedad.—¿Qué te pasó?

La sacerdotisa pasó rozando con sus finos dedos los brazos de la rubia. Estaban cubiertos de tierra, sus rodillas raspadas al igual que sus codos, y en la cara leves cortes que parecían haber sido hechos con una hoja de papel.

—Yo...—Minako trató de explicarse pero tenía un nudo atorado en la garganta, únicamente quería llorar.

Rei se levantó del suelo, para luego tratar de levantarla a ella quien parecía no querer ni moverse.

—Ven. Necesitas darte un baño.—la azabache la sostuvo del antebrazo para guiarla hasta el baño. Pero sintió el agarré de la otra mano de Mina mientras negaba.

—N-no. Me daría vergüenza.

—¡Pero nadie va a verte! Además luego de que termines habrá que desinfectar esos raspones si no quieres que se pongan peor.

La de ojos azules se resignó y empezó a ser guiada por la azabache, esta le dio un par de toallas y la dejo frente al baño.

—Deja tú ropa en el cesto. La iré a lavar.

—¿Tú...?—dijo señalándola.—¿T-también la ropa interior?

A Rei se le subió el color rojo a la cara.

—¿En serio necesitabas hacerlo incómodo? Si quieres te la pongo en una bolsita para llevar.

Mina soltó una risita burlona, tratando de romper el hielo de una manera que a la azabache probablemente no iba a gustarle mucho.

—¿No quisieras ayudarme? Me raspé mucho camino aquí y mis brazos están entumidos... No creo poder estirarme mucho.

La de ojos morados frunció los labios y le cerró la puerta para que precediera a bañarse. Espero unos minutos hasta que escuchó el agua correr. Entonces precedió a entrar y tomar la cosas de la rubia.

—Anda—hablo de la nada.—Ayúdame o moriré.

—Si no te apuras, yo con gusto te mataré. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar y no creo que... Tú tengas mucho tiempo.

Mina suspiro fuertemente.

—Ya, ya, ya entendí...

Pasó media hora aproximadamente y Minako salió del baño volteando de un lado a otro si es que nadie la veía. Y a paso rápido fue directo a la habitación de Rei, en la cual se escuchaba fuertemente el ruido de la secadora.

—Ya viene...—Mina cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se quedó pasmada al ver su ropa interior ahí mientras la azabache le echaba aire con la secadora.—¿Qué rayos...?

—¿Qué? ¡No te voy a prestar mi ropa interior!—sin aviso, sin un "piensa rápido" Rei le arrojó las bragas directo a la cara de la rubia.

—Oye, no creí que estuvieras tan enojada...—la sacerdotisa salió y se quedó esperando afuera ya que se veía su sombra por el pequeño espacio de la puerta. Entonces supo que debía cambiarse porque su ropa aún no estaba lista. Luego de colocarse su ropa interior se fijó en el camisón blanco que le había dejado ahí, lo tomo delicadamente y se lo puso. Se dirigió a la puerta pero la azabache ya no estaba ahí, salió como si nada de otra habitación con un botiquín de primeros auxilios.

—No necesito eso.—dijo señalando la caja.—Con el baño es suficiente, no te moles...

No pudo continuar porque Rei se agachó y en un rápido movimiento ya le había aplicado el algodón en la rodilla más raspada. Minako cayó en drama en la cama, apretó las sabanas para aguantar el dolor.

—¡Al menos avísame!

—Lo siento.—se río levemente la de orbes morados.—Ya lo tenía planeado porque si nos ponemos a contar, saldrías huyendo... Oye y me vas a contar cómo es que así con todos estos raspones.

—¿Eso q-quieres saber?—se mordió el labio al sentir el alcohol haciendo su trabajo pero de manera muy dolorosa. Rei supuso que esto iba para largo, así que se sentó a un lado de la pierna de Mina para seguirla atendiendo. —Bueno, pues pasa que Kunzite es un maldito posesivo y no me deja salir de casa así que yo quería venir a explicarte toda esta cosa rara que se hizo, las chicas me sugirieron cavar un hoyo para no romper la malla que él puso alrededor de la casa. Entonces desde la mañana invite a las chicas para "tarde de chicas" ya sabes. Entonces Kunzite salió y se quedó tranquilo de que yo estaba en compañía de ellas. Makoto y Usagi fueron a cavar el hoyo mientras Ami me decía que estaba loca, ya sabes pero de todos modos estaba ahí ayudándome...

—¿Quieres decir que estás así porque te escurriste en la tierra y pasaste del otro lado?—la rubia asintió mientras soltaba otra mueca. —Y ahora como le vas a explicar los raspones y los curitas—dijo Rei mientras le colocaba el curita en su rodilla.

—Vamos, ya no quiero hablar de eso.—la chica frunció el ceño y miro raro a la otra chica, esta desvío la mirada y dejó de aplicar alcohol. —Yo no quería esto. Tú lo sabes, yo te dije como estaban las cosas con él y de repente me pide que me case con él y todos los sabían. Me enojé mucho con Usagi y Mamoru por hacerlo más grande y gritarlo por micrófono.

—¿Y por qué no te negaste?—dijo Rei, pudo sentir que de seguir así, su voz de quebraría.

—Él... Él nos vio.—dijo secamente. —Se enojó mucho, se puso celoso... Me amenazo con hacerte daño, dijo que no le importaba que fueras mujer, que si tenía que alejarte de mí... Lo haría bajo cualquier costo.

—Mina...—la azabache se giró a verla aunque ya tenía los ojos nublados. —Yo puedo romperle la cara, no me importa... Yo quiero estar contigo.

—N-no, no, no. No te arriesgaría. 

—Sólo estás cayendo en sus chantajes. Tenemos tanta gente de nuestro lado.—la rubia negó con la cabeza.

—¡No quiero perderte!—chillo Minako, lo suficiente como para que entrará en los oídos de Rei y retumbara en toda su mente. Y pronto empezó a sollozar.  
Se subió completamente a la cama y agarró a Mina por los antebrazos.

—Entonces no te cases con él, no te vayas... Por favor.—sus miradas chocaron, ambas se quebraron por la mirada destrozada una de la otra.

«Find me, in another place and time  
If only, if only you were mine  
But I'm already someone else's baby»

Minako sintió su respiración pesada. Se sentía desvanecer. Sólo unos centímetros bastaron y ambas chocaron sus labios, no era un beso tímido como el de la primera vez, este era con desesperación, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello, como si su tiempo se fuera a agotar esa misma tarde, aunque lo era.

El tiempo pasó, la tarde se fue así como Minako; después de haber pasado la tarde con la persona que de verdad amaba, pero por miedo tuvo que alejarse y Rei por su parte tuvo que resignarse, pero estaba feliz, porque al menos sabía que a pesar de todo, sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Al final, la azabache fue invitada a la boda, no fue a la ceremonia pero si quería estar un rato en la fiesta, quería volver a pasar el rato con sus amigas y aunque sí le dolía el hecho de ver a su amada Minako con alguien más...

—¿Quieres bailar?—la azabache se sobresaltó al ver a la radiante Mina picar su hombro.

—¿No me matarán?—contestó Rei con sarcasmo buscando con la mirada al ahora marido de la que tenía enfrente. Esta le enseño la lengua ya que su chiste había sido de mal gusto. Ambas juntaron sus manos y se guiaron a la pista de baile, no era una balada, era una canción algo movida por lo que no había necesidad de tanto contacto físico y así nadie notaría que su conexión era más que la de unas muy buenas amigas... Que ahora muy en el fondo se amaban.

«Guess I have last chance  
And now this is my last dance  
You fell through the cracks in my hands  
It's hard to say it's over»

Pero en su mente, Rei se quedó con algo que le dijo Mina:

—En algún punto, vamos a resucitar; y en algún punto nos vamos a volver a encontrar y yo espero ya no ser de alguien más para ser sólo para ti y tú para mí.


	7. Rei contra Minako

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una perspectiva diferente para leer sobre este shipp. ¿Que pasaria si Ami Mizuno se entera de la relación de Minako y Rei? ¿Lo tomara bien?

[ 🎀 ]

¿Quién se lo hubiera imaginado? Ami estaba llegando tarde por primera vez, y por decir tarde era una exageración de escasos dos minutos para llegar tarde antes de la hora en la que planeaba llegar al Fruits Parlor Crown; y todo por que su rival en el juego de ajedrez se demoraba mucho al mover las piezas e insistió por no abandonar la partida.  
Llegó casi corriendo, volando. Su conciencia no le dejaría de dar vueltas al asunto de llegar tarde por lo menos unas semanas.  
La campañilla del establecimiento resonó, Unazaki de inmediato reconoció a la de cabello azul y la guió hasta una mesa.

— ¿Te reunirás con las chicas? — Mizuno asintió.

— Podrías por favor traerme un sándwich, desde la escuela no como y... —paró cuando la chica anotó su orden, sabía que no tenía que decir de más y dejar a la chica hacer su trabajo.

— En seguida lo traigo. —la chica pelirroja le guiñó un ojo y se fue. Ami se colocó sus lentes y sacó de su mochila unlibro de Álgebra para curar la terrible, minúscula y diminuta ansiedad que le había dado por algo tan insignificante.

La campañilla del lugar resonó otra vez. Ami se sorprendió al no oír los pasos ni la bienvenida de Unazaki. Al parecer las personas que habían llegado al establecimiento habían tomado lugar detrás de la mesa en la que ella estaba.

— Fiu. ¡Parece que llegamos temprano! —Ami retiró la vista del libro a penas oyó la voz. 

— Espero que Ami no llegue pronto. —la chica de cabello azul frunció el ceño. Con sutileza se retiró los lentes y giró su cabeza hasta donde su cuello le permitió, a pesar de que las flores plásticas le obstruyeran la vista perfectamente pudo reconocer las cabelleras. Minako y Rei.  
Un "estoy aquí" habría sido gracioso y sutil segundos atrás. Pues se habrían reído por no reconocerse entre ellas mismas y Ami solo hubiera tenido que dar unos pasos para estar con ellas y esperar por su sándwich. Sí, eso pudo haber pasado segundos atrás de no haber sido porque Ami vio a lujo de detalle cómo sus amigas se empezaban a acercar peligrosamente, juntando sus rostros... Y la gota que derramó el vaso; pronto sus labios chocaron. La joven se mordió en labio pensando en cómo huir de aquel bochornoso momento, guardo torpemente su libro en la mochila y se empezó a echar aire con la mano al sentir su sangre subir a las mejillas, se retiró los lentes antes de que cayeran contra el piso no tan limpio del lugar.  
No pudo más y se tiró en drama al suelo. Muchos ya empezaban a verla, pero con denotada vergüenza comenzó a escabullirse entre las mesas gateando y la tierra pegándosele en sus manos y rodillas.  
Con suerte Unazaki no había salido de la cocina y logró con éxito llegar a la puerta. Una vez a fuera se levantó, con pena se limpió las rodillas, se sacudió las manos y agradeció que una ola de aire fresco le pegará justo en la cara. Tuvo que cruzar la calle; sacó una botella de agua y se limpió la mugre de las manos y luego comenzar a caminar de regreso al establecimiento mientras se terminaba de limpiar con gel antibacterial, casi a punto de llegar empezó a trotar, fingiendo correr. Con la mano derecha azotó la puerta, la campañilla sonó estruendosamente y la chica con un IQ de 300 agradeció que la mayoría de la gente había volteado, en especial sus amigas que parecían haberse dejado de besar. Ese IQ sintió que había bajando a un grado razonablemente estúpido ese día. Y sin demorarse más caminó hasta la mesa con sus amigas.

— ¡Hola chicas! —dijo y se sentó en la mesa.

— Ami... ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la de cabello rubio señalando su ropa desaliñada, las mejillas sonrojadas y el leve sudor en la frente.

— ¡Claro que no está bien! — arremetió Rei. — Ella nunca llega tarde y seguro está así por ello.

— Sí, exacto. Eso justo pasó. Estuve jugando ajedrez con un chico de primer grado pero se tardaba mucho e insistía no dejar la partida y... Luego tuve que llegar corriendo, volando más bien... —Ami sacó su pañuelo y se empezó a secar la frente.

— ¿Y el chico era lindo? —soltó Minako mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Ami. — No quisiéramos mal pesarlo...

Rei le soltó un pellizco en el brazo a la rubia.

— Pues yo tampoco.

Ambas chicas a penas y escucharon el susurro de su amiga pero prefirieron no preguntar al respecto mientras que Mina se sobaba el brazo.

Mizuno observó como Unazaki salió disparada de la cocina con una bandeja repleta de comida y bebidas. Entregó a las mesas más cercanas y Ami notó que la buscaba con la mirada, hasta que por fin la encontró.

— Ami, pensé que estabas... —la nombrada prácticamente le arrebató el plato con el sándwich.

— Sí. ¡Te dije que estaba por llegar, por eso mande el mensaje! —dijo abriendo los ojos tan grandes, con la esperanza de que Unazaki no dijera algo que la delatara.

— Umm. Bueno. —la pelirroja frunció el ceño y sacó su libretita. — Eh, ¿qué van a ordenar ustedes? —Rei y Minako pidieron su orden. Ami sintió que su alma regresaba a su cuerpo al ver que sus otras amigas ya estaban por la entrada.

— ¡Hola chicas! —saludó Usagi con la misma euforia que siempre y procedió a tomar un lugar en la mesa. 

— ¿Ami? ¿Estás bien? —habló Makoto sentándose en la misma fila que Mina y Rei; la chica de cabello azul asintió pero al mismo tiempo notó como su semblante se comenzaba a tornar enojado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —dijo sintiendo paranoia. Se llevó la mano derecha para rascarse el entre brazo dándose cuenta que la urticaria había llegado, estaba al limite del estrés.

— Sí, bueno. Tienes algo, no en la cara exactamente pero...—dijo Usagi dirigiéndose a la cabellera azul, esta abrió los ojos como platos.

— ¡¿Qué es?! ¡QUÍTAMELO! —Usagi se empezó a reír muy escandalosamente como solo ella lo sabe hacer. Pronto las risas de sus amigas que la acompañaron para unirse al tren del bullying aparecieron.

— ¡Es broma! —la rubia con peinado de chichones se sujetó la barriga con fuerza. Ami se quedó callada pero después siguió con la risa, no le había causado gracia alguna la broma, pero por alguna simple razón tenía muchas ganas de reír incontrolablemente para sacar el nerviosismo.

Así parecían estar la mayoría del tiempo. Sólo que Ami no se la estaba pasando de ensueño.  
Al menos Makoto trató de hablar de otra banalidad y pronto cesaron las carcajadas.

[ 🎀 ]

Ami seguía con la viva imagen de su amigas, pero más de la semejante estupidez que había hecho. ¿Por qué huyó? No tenía que hacerlo. ¿Pero porqué no lo han comentado? ¿Y si ella era la única que no lo sabía? ¿Y si la tomaban por la tipa que no lo iba a aceptar? Vamos que Usagi simplemente se iba a poner a aventarles flores, hablar de una boda y preguntar cómo se llamarían sus hijos y Makoto ni se opondría, es fan de las cosas románticas por lo que la situación le haría echarse suspiros por el romance de sus amigas... ¿Y ella?  
Todos podían confiar en ella en cuanto a cosas escolares se tratará, resolver un ejercicio, de algún juego con nivel de dificultad o de hallar las debilidades de un enemigo en una pelea. Pero para el amor... Preferirían llamar a alguien más y definitivamente ¡no iba a ponerse! Ellas eran sus amigas... ¿Para qué decir no? 

Así fue como Ami se volvió una "detective encubierta" analizando cada uno de los movimientos de sus amigas, por separado, juntas, cuándo discretamente se tomaban de la mano en plena calle o se escondían tras un árbol para poder darse besos... Vaya que que sentía toda una fangirl.

Mizuno contó los días, Makoto había organizado otra reunión en el Fruits Parlor Crown, el cual sería "cancelado" a última hora. Pero se había encargado de que Mina y Rei se enteraran de la cancelación y su plan tomará el rumbo correcto. La de cabello azul tenía la intención de hablar con sus amigas, tenía que alentarlas... Era ahora cuando podrían disfrutar al máximo su romance, nada a escondidas, nada en secreto... Todo debería ser normal.

Con suerte logró acomodarse el cabello de un peinado distinto, llevo una gafas negras y el suéter azul marino de la escuela que muy rara vez usaba y el complemento, una revista para adolescentes que tuvo que pedirle prestada a Usagi. Definitivamente no parecía ella.

Ahora sí supo aprovechar el tiempo, llego temprano y le hizo saber a Unazaki que reservará la mesa cinco para sus amigas pero que no les dijera que ella había llegado, ella fue a la mesa número cuarto y espero mientras pasaba los ojos por aquella revista. Se limitó al apartado de ropa que fue lo único que le pareció agradable pues todo lo demás era puro relleno mal redactado que seguramente había sido obra de una adolescente con pésima redacción y ortografía. Se sacudió la mejilla para que la manga de la sudadera le dejara ver el reloj de mano que marcó unos diez minutos después de la hora acordada.

La campañilla del lugar retumbó en el lugar. Ami se acomodó los lentes obscuros y miró hacia la puerta, y ahí estaban. Rei y Minako llegando juntas. Unazaki dio un brinco al verlas y fue rápidamente a guiarlas a la mesa. Mizuno tomó una postura poco cómoda, de adolescente flojo o algo así. Obviamente ni lo notaron.

Las leves notas de música de fondo en el restaurante le hicieron sentir a Ami que era hora de hacerse notar. Se sentía una especie de cupido... No, doctora corazón. Sintió la urticaria invadir su mano... ¿Cuál sería su excusa? Ami no sabía más allá de que el amor pasaba por la fase linda y luego terminaba en un fracaso.

— ¿Tú crees que lo tomen bien? —Ami escuchó la voz calmada pero con tono serio de Rei. — ¿Esto es correc...?

— ¿Y qué podemos hacer? Simplemente los sentimientos fluyeron entre nosotras... Sólo espero no estés considerando la idea de echarte para atrás y no luchar por lo que de verdad sientes.

Ahí fue cuando hasta Ami se imaginó el corazón de Rei quedando en shock, el sonido de la voz de Minako que si bien no llegó a romperse pronto lo haría. ¡No debían! En esto solo estaban ellas dos, ¡la gente no! Ni ella ni el resto de sus amigas... Nadie debería decirles lo contrario. Vaya que los pensamientos de ambas eran simplemente opuestos y aún así, habían logrado relacionarse. Ami lo veía algo así como un round de box, Rei contra Minako. Contradiciéndose por ver que podían hacer con su amor, sin importar si lo mejor era mantenerlo oculto para poder salvarlo.

A pesar de que los adornos de flores le cubrieran un poco la vista pudo notar que ambas estaban a punto de romper en llanto, el rostro desesperado de Rei por no quererla ver así la obligó a tomar de sus mejillas y besar los labios de Mina como si fuera la última vez; Mizuno casi se tropieza al despegarse de su silla y ponerse frente a ellas.

Tuvo que esperar ahí parada a que sus amigas se dieran cuenta o al menos terminaran de besarse. No quiso toser o hacer algún ruido con alusión a que dejaran de hacer lo que estuvieran haciendo.  
Mina se separó primero y le empezó a limpiar las lágrimas con las mangas de su suéter. Al sentir a alguien observarlas ambas giraron su mirada en frente.

— ¿Y tú...? —dijo Aino arrugando el puente de su nariz mientras que Rei rezaba por qué no les fuera a decir algo extraño.

— ¿Q-qué pasa? —la azabache frunció el ceño.

— Oh, lo siento. Sólo esperaba a que terminarán—pronto Ami se quitó su "disfraz". La pareja de chicas de quedó boquiabierta, una de sus amigas se había enterado de su romance... ¿Ahora qué iban a hacer? — No. No me miren así. No me tomen como aquella que les lanzará la piedra. Puede que sea yo de base científica pero no soy ninguna tonta y he de reconocer el amor que se tienen la una a la otra. Las últimas semanas he estado observándolas y se me hacen la cosa más adorable del mundo... A lo mejor es difícil tomando en cuenta a la sociedad pero su amor es lo único que importa. En serio —suspiró la de cabello azul para poder seguir con su plática de motivación. —Lo único que importa es lo que ustedes sientan. No les debe importar la opinión de los demás y si alguien les tiende la mano que mejor manera de estar en confianza con esa persona. Yo las quiero mucho, y no voy a cambiar mis pensamientos o creencias y sobreponerlas sobre el cariño y la hermandad que hemos formado. Porqué si ustedes son felices... No me podría en su contra.

— Ami... —soltó Rei llevándose la manos al pecho mientras intentaba no volver a llorar. Minako trataba de ocultar la cara sobre los cabellos de Rei porque las lagrimas estaban a flor de piel.

La rubia tomó una servilleta de la mesa y se limpió los ojos. Se paró y fue directo a los brazos de Ami.

— Muchas gracias Ami, en serio. No sabes lo mucho que esto significa para nosotras... —luego Rei se les unió al abrazo. Con ambas manos Mizuno pudo rodearlas y sentir un alivio tremendo, se sentía tan en calma y entonces lo supo.

No sólo hay un tipo de amor hacia una pareja sino también a los amigos y amigas, a la familia... Por qué amor es amor.


End file.
